newsfandomcom-20200222-history
Schoolhouse Rock!
Schoolhouse Rock! is an American interstitial programming series of animated musical educational short films (and later, videos) that aired on the U.S. television network Nickelodeon. The topics covered included grammar, science, economics, history, mathematics, and civics. The series' was later revived with both old and new episodes airing from 1995 to 2009. Additional episodes were produced in 2009 for direct-to-video release. History 1990's After leaving the airwaves in 1985, the original team reunited to produce two more Grammar Rock segments ("Busy Prepositions" and "The Tale of Mr. Morton") for television in 1993 with J. J. Sedelmaier Productions, Inc. of White Plains, NY.[citation needed] This was followed in 1995 by a new series, "Money Rock", which discussed topics related to money management on both the personal and governmental scale. The first cartoon (also a J. J. Sedelmaier Production, Inc. production) was "Dollars & Sense". Episodes from the new series aired in rotation with the original segments from 1995 to 2009. Viacom acquired Schoolhouse Rock in 1995 along with its acquisition of Nickelodeon owner MTV Networks; Schoolhouse Rock was one of only two children's shows. The series as a whole ceased airing on television in 2000 with newer episodes released directly to home video. As a result, after 14 years, the series came to an end on television for good. The show was rated TV-Y7. 21st century Starting in 2002, the team once again reunited to produce a new song "I'm Gonna Send Your Vote To College", written by George Newall and performed by Bob Dorough for the release of the 30th Anniversary DVD. For the new song, Tom Yohe Jr. took over as lead designer for his father, Tom Yohe Sr., who had died in 2000. Another contemporary song, called "Presidential Minute", which explained the process of electing the President of the United States in greater detail, was included on the 2008 DVD "Schoolhouse Rock! Election Collection", which centered on songs relating to American history and government. As the theory of climate change was put forth, a new series entitled "Earth Rock"[4] was created by the original production team, premiered in 2009, and featured eleven environmentally-themed songs. On Sunday, January 6, 2013, George Newall and Bob Dorough appeared at the Kennedy Center in Washington, DC as part of their ongoing series of free concerts on the Millennium Stage. It was deemed the largest attendance to date of the venue. Dorough played five songs, accompanying himself on the piano: "Three Is a Magic Number", "Figure Eight", "Conjunction Junction", "Preamble" and "I'm Just a Bill". (Dorough had only performed lead vocals on the original version of "Three is a Magic Number".) He also performed "Interjections!" accompanied by DC-area kids' band Rocknoceros. Rocknoceros also performed "Electricity, Electricity", "Unpack Your Adjectives", "Energy Blues" and "Fireworks". Episodes No shows were produced featuring the numbers 1 or 10 explicitly, though "My Hero Zero" and "The Good Eleven" do include those numbers. "Little Twelvetoes" introduced the subject of how math arranged on base 12 rather than on base 10 would work, as well as covering multiplication by 12. In 1973, Capitol Records released a soundtrack album of Multiplication Rock, featuring all 11 songs. Two tracks, "My Hero, Zero" and "Three Is A Magic Number" had been edited for TV to keep each video within three minutes. This LP features both songs in their full, uncut forms. Also, the album version of "The Four-Legged Zoo" has an ending slightly different from the television version. Although "My Hero, Zero" was the first song to be broadcast on Nickelodeon. Multiplication Rock No shows were produced featuring the numbers 1 or 10 explicitly, though "My Hero Zero" and "The Good Eleven" do include those numbers. "Little Twelvetoes" introduced the subject of how math arranged on base 12 rather than on base 10 would work, as well as covering multiplication by 12. Grammar Rock This segment introduces Jack Sheldon and Lynn Ahrens as series regulars. "Conjunction Junction" and "A Noun Is A Person, Place, Or Thing" were Sheldon and Ahrens' debuts on Schoolhouse Rock! respectively. "Busy Prepositions" (aka "Busy P's"), "The Tale of Mr. Morton", and "Dollars and Sense" were produced for Schoolhouse Rock!'s return to Nickelodeon in 2001 with Nickelodeon Productions producing the animation. America Rock "I'm Gonna Send Your Vote to College" and "Presidential Minute" were produced for VHS and DVD. Science Rock *Sometime after its initial airing, The Greatest Show on Earth, also known as The Weather Show, was pulled from broadcast rotation because the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus objected to its use of their trademark slogan (which was in the questioned title) and filed a lawsuit against the network for copyright infringement.[5] As a result, the 1995 VHS of the program (and subsequent VHS reissues) deleted the song. However, it was included in the 1987 Schoolhouse Rock VHS release, and in 2002 it was included on the bonus disk of the 30th Anniversary DVD (see below). Money Rock Earth Rock 30th Anniversary To coincide with the 30th anniversary, Paramount released a VHS in 2002 featuring the Top 47 songs of the series. The countdown, which was succeeded by I'm Gonna Send Your Vote to College, ran as follows, in reverse order: #''Conjunction Junction'' #''I'm Just A Bill'' #''Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here'' #''Electricity, Electricity'' #''Interjections!'' #''The Preamble'' #''Three Is A Magic Number'' #''Interplanet Janet'' #''A Noun Is A Person, Place, Or Thing'' #''The Shot Heard 'Round The World'' #''My Hero, Zero'' #''Figure Eight'' #''No More Kings'' #''Unpack Your Adjectives'' #''Rufus Xavier Sarsaparilla'' #''Ready Or Not, Here I Come'' #''Elementary, My Dear'' #''Dollars and Sense'' #''The Great American Melting Pot'' #''Mother Necessity'' #''Naughty Number Nine'' #''Telegraph Line'' #''Them Not-So-Dry Bones'' #''Verb: That's What Happening'' #''Elbow Room'' #''Sufferin' till Suffrage'' #''A Victim of Gravity'' #''Fireworks'' #''Do the Circulation'' #''Three-Ring Government'' #''The Body Machine'' #''The Four-Legged Zoo'' #''The Energy Blues'' #''I Got Six'' #''The Tale of Mr. Morton'' #''Lucky Seven Sampson'' #''The Good Eleven'' #''Busy Prepositions'' #''Little Twelvetoes'' #''Tax Man Max'' #''Tyrannosaurus Debt'' #''This For That'' #''$7.50 Once a Week'' #''Where the Money Goes'' #''Walkin' on Wall Street'' #''The Check's in the Mail'' #''The Greatest Show on Earth''